


What Can I Say, You're Gorgeous?

by teashi_no_kono_ito_hodoite



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm writing this to procrastinate, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashi_no_kono_ito_hodoite/pseuds/teashi_no_kono_ito_hodoite
Summary: You make me so happy, it turns back to sad.There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Aranea Highwind, Crowe Altius/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Implied Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, past Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	What Can I Say, You're Gorgeous?

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this while listening to Taylor Swift's song "Gorgeous" and since the muse for my NaNoWriMo is dead and in the ground, I decided to create the illusion of productivity by writing this!

Noctis sat in the back of the hall, nursing his second champagne flute and a three day migraine, regretting all the life choices that had led to this moment. Well, not all of them. He gazed fondly at his two friends, smiling in newly-wedded bliss as they danced across the floor.    
  
He’d been friends with Ignis since childhood, Prompto since high school. He had no way of knowing, when he had first introduced them, all those years ago, that over ten years later he’d be invited to their wedding. He was happy for them, he truly was, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little left out.    
  
His gaze wandered across the crowd, sneaking furtive glances at the person he wanted to look at the most. The years had been kind to Gladiolus. Long gone was his side shaved mullet, his long brown hair now streaked with grey and tied in a half bun at the back. Laugh lines now danced along his face alongside the scars from their youthful adventures. He was broader across the shoulders, his suit jacket fitting just a bit too snugly. He was softer in the gut, his waist no longer as tapered as it had been in his twenties. He wore glasses now, his soft brown eyes sending an inquiring look at Noctis, then turning away.   
  
Noctis blushed, looking away as he stood, making his way to the serving table. Lunafreya was there with her wife Crowe, a slight flush across her cheeks as she drank what must’ve been her fifth glass of the evening.    
  
“Noctis!” She embraced him eagerly, her light blue dress crinkling slightly against his suit. “Wasn’t the ceremony lovely? Crowe and I were thinking about renewing our vows for our 25th anniversary and maybe doing something similar!”    
  
She stepped back into Crowe’s arms who wrapped them around her waist as her chin rested on the blonde’s shoulder. “She’s getting ahead of herself as always. We’ve still got a few years before that happens. I think we’ll be heading back soon, she’s got work in the afternoon and I’ve still got to drive us back into the city. The sitter will be expecting us at eleven.”   
  
“Aww, you guys are leaving so soon? The night is still young!”   
  
Barely dodging the slosh of champagne, Noctis turned to catch a drunken Cindy in his arms. Aranea stood not to far behind her. She had clearly also been drinking, as she gazed adoringly at her girlfriend and made no move to disentangle her from Noctis. Luna giggled at them, her and Crowe swaying to the music.   
  


“It’s only eight, Cindy! How much have you had to drink?”   
  
Cindy stumbled into Aranea’s arms, clinging to her like a koala as she pressed kisses to her face. “Only a few glasses, but I haven’t eaten yet so it’s hittin’ me ‘arder.”   
  


Kissing her girlfriend, Aranea grinned, “This is also quality shit, not your usual cheap booze. Ignis really went all out.”   
  
“Between Ignis’ frenzied perfectionism and Prompto’s creative genius, the wedding was magical.” Crowe smiled, her hands holding Luna’s.    
  
“Considerin’ how much drama and bitchin’ we ‘ad ta deal wi’ while they arranged everything; I think I’m entitled to indulging myself at their expense.” Cindy snagged another flute of champagne. Aranea made a face, “Tell me about it. Like, I love my brother, but Prompto is suuuch a bitch under pressure. Honestly, my daughter is still three and she doesn’t whine half as much as he does.”   
  
Lunafreya made a sympathetic face, “Cousin Ignis was worse. Talk about Bridezilla. I honestly thought he would kill someone if he didn’t get the lavender seating.”   
  
Noctis raised his own glass, “As someone who was entrusted with absolutely nothing, beyond showing up on time, I don’t envy you four.”   
  
The women laughed, Crowe ruffling his hair playfully. “It was a hassle, for sure, but that’s what you do for family. Did you guys see Cor, though? Didn’t fool any of us with his constipated face as he led Prom to the altar. I served with him for years, went through fucking hell, but I never thought it’d take his son’s wedding to finally make him cry.”   
  


“Hey! No making fun of my dad! The guy finally expresses an emotion other than “mild constipation” and ya’ll will never let the old man live it down!”   
  
Prompto was flushed, his hand gripping tight to Ignis’ as they joined their small group.    
  
“Why, Noctis. How is it that every time you’ve had a drink you find yourself swarmed by lesbians?” Ignis laughed, tugging Prompto back to his side to press a kiss to his forehead.   
  
Flushing a bright red, Noctis shoved his friend, “Hell if I know! Shouldn’t you two be dancing or something?”   
  
“Dude! We’ve been dancing for the past two hours! Meanwhile your wallflower ass has been drinking champagne and pretending not to stare at Gladio’s ass!”   
  
A shrill titter went around the group. Lunafreya and Ignis had covered their mouths with twin expressions of mirth. Cindy had choked on her champagne and Aranea and Crowe both snorted with laughter. Noctis rose to his defense. “I have not! Am not! I just- it’s been so long! He looks-”   
  
“Stunning.” Cindy fanned herself and mock swooned.   
  
“Drop dead gorgeous.” Aranea nodded in agreement as she caught her.   
  
“Like the hero of a cheap erotica.” Crowe grinned.   
  


“Fatherhood suits him.” Lunafreya laughed.   
  
“Exactly your type.” Prompto winked, elbowing Ignis.   
  
“Daddylicious.” Ignis added.   
  
They all looked at him in amused shock then laughed.   
  
“I guess we all want to climb his ass like a tree; even us lesbians and married folk.” Crowe took Lunafreya’s hand, “You’ll have to excuse us. It’s a long drive back to the city. Congratulations to the both of you.”    
  
There was an exchange of hugs, kisses, congratulations, and well wishes all around. Lunafreya whispered something in Ignis’ ear that made him tear up and hug her tightly. She then patted Noctis on the face, “At least talk to him, it’s been far too long. Maybe things are different now.”   
  
After the two left, the others continued to chat until Prompto and Ignis had to make niceties with their other guests. They left with encouraging smiles, Cindy and Aranea wandering off soon after. Noctis returned to his nook, watching as people became increasingly drunk and slowly dispersed.    
  
His father stopped by, sober and smiling. He sat down heavily next to him, stretching out his knee. “It was a beautiful ceremony.”   
  


Scoffing good-naturedly, Noctis laughed, “Are you even allowed to say that? You officiated.”

  
“All the more reason why I’m allowed to say it. I was moved to tears by their vows.”   
  
They observed the crowd in comfortable silence, watching Ignis and Prompto as they laughed with Cor and chatted with coworkers.    
  
“Dad,” Noctis hesitated, “Are you ever... disappointed- in me?”   
  
Regis started, “Why my dear, darling boy, why on earth would you think that?”   
  
“Well, I’m nearly forty, unmarried, and with no intentions to do so, and here all of my friends are married or well on their way. I mean, even Gladio,” he winced, “has kids.”   
  
Regis pulled his only son into a hug, “Noctis. I will always be proud of you and support you. All I need is the knowledge that you are happy. That you have stepped up to head the company after my retirement is all I could’ve asked for.” They pulled apart, tears glistening in Noct’s eyes. “What brought this on, Noctis? Ignis and Prompto have been a couple for years now and it never seemed to bother you.”   
  
“It’s not that. I think it’s just everything, the wedding frenzy, seeing how happy everyone is together-”   
  
“-seeing young Gladiolus again, after all these years?”    
  
Regis met Noctis gaze with a knowing smile. “It’s quite obvious, the way you stare at him. I always wondered what had happened between the two of you. You used to be so close… but I felt it wasn’t my place to pry. Perhaps I should’ve said something earlier, get your head out of your ass.”   
  
Noctis spluttered, “He’s the one who needed to get his head out of his ass! The fucking jerk.”   
  


“Well, whatever the problem, it’s such a shame you two fell apart. Ignis and Prompto were very much hoping that by inviting the both of you it just might inspire you to try and work things out.”   
  
“Why is everyone so invested in my relationship with that asshole?!”   
  
“Because the two of you were miserable for so long after your fight, and the way you looked at each other tonight was heartbreaking.” The two men jumped at the intrusion, Clarus smiling softly at his oldest friend, “Regis, we best be off. Let us leave our sons to their own devices.”   
  
They stood arm in arm, looking at Noctis with fatherly affection, “Please go easy on my son, Noctis. I know things didn’t go well, the last time you spoke, but surely it’s been long enough now that the two of you can try and be friends again.”   
  
They left him, as all the other’s had before, alone, in the shadows, nursing a drink and wishing to be anywhere else but there.    
  
“You look like a vampire.”   
  
Noctis started, meeting Gladio’s gaze with a steadiness he did not feel.    
  
“And you still look like a himbo.”   
  
Gladio laughed, “Thank you! Good to know I’ve still got it.”   
  
“Likewise,” Noctis lips twitched, “You might as well have a seat. It feels like this conversation was a long time coming.”   
  
Sitting across from Noctis, their knees bumped together, “You say it was a long time coming, but if I had reached out to you earlier, would you have listened?”   
  
“Don’t presume to understand my feelings, Gladio! You lost that right when you left.” Noctis’ voice was sharp, his posture tense as he glared at the larger man.   
  
“You’re only mad because you know I’m right! You didn’t want to hear my reasons, you still don’t care to. I don’t know why I even bothered coming.” Gladio stood, making to leave, when Noctis caught his sleeve. “DON’T!” Both their eyes widened, as people around them stared, then looked away, “Please, let’s not make a scene. Not at their wedding.”   
  
Taking a look around, he gestured to the doors then made for the balcony, Gladio following in his wake. The outside was illuminated by the moonlight, glistening off the white marble. Gladio sat down on a bench obscured from the view of any curious onlookers, and took off his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose.   
  
“I honestly don’t know what you want from me, Noctis. I don’t think I ever did.”   
  
The response was barely discernible as Noctis whispered, “I just wanted you.”   
  
“You had me.”   
  
“Not all of you, not in the ways that mattered.”   
  
“Well, excuse me for putting the mother of my children above the shallow whims of my childhood friend!” Gladio took a shaking breath, “Not that it matters anymore. Turns out she wanted nothing to do with raising a family, and who would blame her? Kids require so much love and care..” He smiled, “I wouldn’t change a thing. They are the light of my life.”   
  
“Why didn’t you bring them? I’m sure Ignis and Prompto wouldn’t have minded.” Noctis asked, curious, despite himself sitting next to Gladio on the bench.   
  
“They invited all three of us, but would you believe that I just wanted to have one evening to pretend I was young again? Just one evening to myself, to pretend that I was young, dumb, and in love with someone I could never have?” He met Noctis eyes, the younger man gasping at the emotion he saw in them.   
  
“You could’ve had me, then.”   
  
“Not in a way that would’ve made us both happy. You were destined for so much more than I could’ve offered. You didn’t deserve to be tied down by a single father when you still had to finish college.”   
  
“Maybe I wanted to drop out and raise kids with you, Gladio! Did you ever think of that?”    
  


“Of course I did. Not a day passed where I didn’t think about you, about my children calling you father, about waking up by your side. Then Ignis would tell me about how well you were doing taking over for your father at work and I held back.” 

He placed his hand on Noctis’ knee. “You were my first love, and you will be my last. I’m sorry for the pain I caused you. I won’t ask you to forgive me, but one day I would like to introduce you to my kids, even as a friend.”   
  
Tears streamed down Noctis’ face as he embraced Gladio, “Oh, you foolish, foolish, man! I love you so much my heart feels as though it’s going to break. No matter how much your leaving hurt me, I could never forget you. Please,” he held Gladio’s face in his hands, “tell me we can try again? I know I’m not as pretty as I used to be, I’ve got three cats at home, and I work too much. I’m not the young man you used to know-”   
  
“Shhh,” Gladio hushed him with a smile, tears glinting in his own eyes, “You’re beautiful, Noctis. I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw you again after all these years. I only wish I could’ve watched you age alongside me.”    
  
“No more regrets, darling. Just say you’ll be mine, and that we’re going to try and make things work this time.”    
  
“I’m yours, Noctis.”   
  
With a sob Noctis pressed their lips together, fingers tangling in long, brown hair. Gladio returned the embrace in kind, arms pulling Noctis even closer, as if shielding him from the outside world. They kissed for what felt like a breathless eternity, pulling apart only to whisper tender promises.    
  
“Would it be bold of me to invite you back to my hotel room?” Gladio was panting, his hair a mess from Noctis’ fingers.    
  
“Not at all, my dear, so long as you promise to be by my side when I wake.”   
  
“I’ll make us breakfast, just like Iggy makes it.”   
  
“Oh my gods! We’re at their wedding, Gladio! This is beyond the pale!”   
  
Chuckling, Gladio brushed a few loose strands of hair from Noctis’ face. “This is rather rude of us, isn’t it? One more kiss, for luck?”   
  
Smiling as they both made themselves more presentable, Noctis slipped his hand into Gladio’s larger one. “We’re going to need all the luck we can get. Why not make it three?”   
  


Grinning, Gladio pressed a kiss to Noctis’ waiting lips, then brought his hand up to press a gentle kiss to his knuckles, then inside his wrist. “Ready to go get made fun of by our well meaning, drunk friends?”   
  
Standing on his tiptoes to kiss Gladio’s cheek, Noctis smiled. “Now I’m ready.”   
  
  
  



End file.
